The present invention relates to a tape recorder, and more particularly, to a tape recorder with an automatic shutoff circuit.
A tape recorder with an automatic shutoff circuit automatically stops when the end of a magnetic tape is reached. The tape recorder is provided with a motor servo circuit. The voltage applied to the motor servo circuit may be decreased due to a power loss in the automatic shutoff circuit. If the tape recorder is driven by batteries, the motor servo circuit may fail when the ambient temperature is low or when the voltage applied to it is too low. Consequently, the tape speed may be reduced or the tape reels may be driven in an irregular manner.